Skyward Sword
Hyrule Hustlers 2 took place between 15 February and 18 February 2013. The team played for 93 hours playing 6 games from the legend of Zelda series. Donors unlocked the number of hours that the Hyrule Hustlers Team had to play. Within the first 12 hours, enough money was raised to unlock 100% play through's of Legend of Zelda, Adventured of Link, A Link to the Past, and Ocarina of Time. Before the marathon's end, Majora's Mask would also be completely unlocked as well. Hyrule Hustlers 2 raised a grand total $3768.00 for Child's Play Charity. Plot Legend of Zelda Beginning at 11:00 AM EST on February 15th, the Hyrule Hustlers team started the original Legend of Zelda. It is played by Matt. Link was named "MATCH" for this adventure. Adventures of Link Beginning at 3:47 PM EDT on February 15th, the Hyrule Hustlers team started The Adventures of Link. It is played by Nick. Link was named "GRUGIN" for this adventure. A Link to the Past Beginning at 7:46 PM EDT on February 15th, the Hyrule Hustlers team started A Link to the Past. It is played by Dave. Link was named "JEBUS" for this adventure. Ocarina of Time Beginning at 12:14 AM EDT on February 16th, the Hyrule Hustlers team started Ocarina of Time. It is played by Chris, Justin, Zacc, Nick and Laura S. Link was named "Booyeah" for this adventure. Majora's Mask Beginning at 3:25 AM EDT on February 17th, the Hyrule Hustlers team started Majora's Mask. It is played by Nick, Matt, Chris, and Nick. Link was named "Aaaarrgh" for this adventure. Wink Waker Beginning at 4:38 AM EDT on February 18th, the Hyrule Hustlers team started Wind Waker. It is played by Zacc, Keith, Matt, and Justin. Link was named "Holly" for this adventure. Timelapse Hyrule Hustlers Team Members Zelda Players *Chris Sardinha aka 80's Guy *Nick Hogan aka Shaggy *Justin Schann aka doppleganger *Matt Sardinha aka 90's Guy * David Laferrière aka Atari Guy * Zacc St-Pierre aka Hands * Keith Trempe Support Staff * Jon Creeden aka Beard Guy * Laura Sinclair aka Happy Drunk * Francois Lavigne aka Mr. Sombrero * Katie Cornfeild * Rosa * Phil Castiglione aka Black Sock Guy * Karine Prevost * Eric Cotnoir Call-In's * Ethan Smith * Diamondawg42 and xsundeep from Mario Marathon * Ali Spagnola * Jamie Dillion: Event Coordinator for Child's Play Charity Donors Silver Rupee Level ($200+) * nscottg * PongoSapiens Orange Rupee Level ($100+) * Ben Fowler * MrButtons * anonymous * ImRaising * Ja * fanny * malfunct * MamaPapa Bear * Becca * Tofuboi * plat-greatcause * Paul from High Charity Purple Rupee Level ($50+) * SeriousCreeper * 80's Guy * N64MasterSword * hilaryofoz * soupcan * Sarrraaargh * JPSM * MrSapling * RetroramaDotNet * michelleb1121 Red Rupee Level ($20+) * TractorGirl * DarknessDescends * HKloan * LesbianUpNorth * non_eskimo_king * karin * Kemmybelle * TR_Chick * Fiks * Winty * Newman * kitalovessm * o0oXTCo0o * anonymous * pinkcarbon * pureval * nixed * nagonmothership * rjuly28 * Daemer * TheSoundDefense * OSG Yellow Rupee Level ($10+) * Seaver * Dray * Lightchaser * HaxzorJimDuggan * Atari Guy * TamaLongbong * CatfaceMeowmers * Will_Rub_Daves_Beard * Matt * KexdeLuxe * Farronox * @nite97m * Madzelin * groosenator * Kexdeluxe's BF Blue Rupee Level ($5+) * Fox * CaviarBob * Ocarina_Man * tycho467 * mrasmus * Saavik * Tru2Chevy * Wisherex * Give Back Gamers Green Rupee Level ($1+) * Ryanteck * ScienceFriction Fan Art img_20130215_1.png 179660_545367702162286_77393154_n.jpg 201807_10150582334405497_5904481_o.jpg BOOMBOOMPOW.png chrishotdog.jpg HH_Fanart.jpg hyrulehustlers (1).png jebus.gif Legend_of_skrillex.png linkpainting.jpg photo_5.jpg snapshot_20130215 1.jpg zelda_group.jpg zeldatattoo (1).jpg dave.jpg Video Clips Images Al5fESUCAAAc Pf.jpg Hyrule Hustlers Poster Idea Big.jpg 423383_10150688934084343_1591048531_n.jpg See also * References